Stay Strong
by meghan424644
Summary: Cammie is captured by the COC, and her friends and family are sent videotapes of her torture. They realize Cammie might die if she is not saved. What will happen? Will Cammie make it out alive. T for scary themes Read and Review Please!


_**Hey! This is my second Fanfiction. Please read and reiew! You are all the best. i am pretty sure i am going to keep this as a one shot.**_

_**Sadly, i do not own Gallagher Girls. sigh. Ally Carter does.**_

Cammie's POV

I slumped back in my chair, trying to comphrehend what had just happened. One second I was talking to Bex about eh insanely cute boys looking our way during a Coveops mission, and the next I wake up tied to a chair and drained of all energy.

I could hear a woman talking beyond the metal door outside of the room I was being held captive in. Mrs. Goode I assumed. I took the oppurtunity to look around the room, and anoticed there were 4 cameras, each in a corner. I shuddered, knowing very well the use of them. my torture tapes would be sent to my school Gallagher Academy for my friends and loved ones to watch.

_What can they possibly want from me? _just then _**she**_ walked into the room. Let the pain begin.

Zach's POV

the days following Cammie's kidnapping have been miserable. I have skipped every class besides PE and CoveOps, and spend the rest of my time letting myself drown in my emotions. No one else is doing much better.

" Zach! Come to Rachel's office quickly. Bring Bex, no one else." Crap. This isn't good. We are the two people Cammie cares about most, so it obviously involves her. But I can't help but notice that Bex and I would be the only ones able to handle something bad. Really bad.

The look on Joe's face said it all. In his hand he held 13 tapes. Next to Headmistress Morgan's desk was a flat screen TV. He sighed before speaking, and galnced at Bex before resting his eyes on me.

" Okay. This is will be tough. If you do not want to watch these torture tapes. please excuse yourself." He sounded distraught and worried as he said this. I couldn't help but notice Cammie's Mom excuse herself.

" Are they that bad?" Bex pracically whispered. Solomon didn't reply, so I am guessing they are.

I watched in horror at the screen. Despreadly wanting to look away, but finding myself incapable. Cammie started off with her being cut with a knife with swirling motions. They repeatedly asked her who the leaders of the Circle of Cavan, but she had no idea. They didn't seem to care. Eventaully she refused to answer. It was constant. She was foced to stand for hours, and when her knees gave out, she was waterboarded for two minutes. Then she had to strip down to just her tanktop and underwear, and get splashed with freezing water. The cycle continued again and again. Cammie tried to stay silent, but ecspeically when she was water-boareded, she would squel and shriek and thrash about. It was difficult to watch. Eventually I closed my eyes, and tried to blank out the screams.

I didn't fall asleep, but when I opened my eyes I saw Bex punching the coach and Joe crying. Actually crying. I mean, this is a first! I never understood their relationship. i think Joe felt bad about her Dad, and wanted to be a fatherly figure to her. I looked at the screen, and saw that they were taunting her, holding a gun to her head. i got up and left the room.

Days passed, and I became more and more paniced about Cammie. We no longer recieved tapes, and that meant one of two things: a) she was killed or b) she escaped. I could only pray it was B.

Before i knew it, it was Monday night at dinner, marking the 3 week of her kidnapping. i sat glumly at the silent table, and noticed no one was talking; in fact only 50 kids were actually touching their food. _BANG! Crash! _Everyone heads swiveled to the grand hall door, and in stumbled a very confused and terrified Cammie. She was clearly panicing, and after a heart-wrenching moment, she attempted to break the extreme tension in the room. "

" Well this is a warm welcome! I am back. Can someone carry me to the infirmary please. Okayyyy please stop staring at me like that. Do I look that bad?" She jokingly asked. She liightly laughed and then frowned when everyone continued to stare.

" I was actually serious aout the infirmary part. I just ran 32 miles on a broken leg." Mr. Solomon snapped out of it a rushed over to Cammie, picking her up bridal style and running to the infirmary. I followed.

I could not believe Cammie wasn't traumatized by being tortured for 3 weeks then making a risky escape. But she wasn't. She talked freely about her experiences, and even gave advice on how to mentally deal with torture. She laughed and smiled, and was just like her beautiful self. She would sometimes drift into space, and I would take that chance to stare at her sapphire eyes. She was even more beautiful than when she was kidnapped.

I barely ever got alone time with her. Everyone wanted to be near her, and I think she was starting to become overwhelmed.

One night, I heard a scream come from her bedroom. I sprinted there in no time at all, and saw her curled up in a ball, holding herself together. She looked terrified.

" What's wrong cammie?" "Nothing, just a nightmare about my time in captivity." She calmly replied. i nodded my head and pulled her into my arms.

" Are you sure you are okay Gallagher Girl?" She smiled at my use of her nickname and wiped a stray tear.

" Yeah I think I am better. Thanks. It just gets scary. I am afraid it will happen agin, and this time I won't be able to escape." Her bottom lip trembled. She looked cute. More tears cascaded down her face. I cupped her face in my hands and leaned in to give her a sweet kiss. She smiled and said,

" Thanks, I really needed that. By the way, I feel safe with you. Please don't go." She looked up at me hopefully. I smirked and laid on top of the covers,while I tucked them around her.

I smiled, a real one, as she drifted into a deep sleep. Right before she was truly asleep, I whispered,

" Never" iswore I saw a smile flash across her face.

_**Tada! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**_


End file.
